Reluctant secret
by Lynixa-chan
Summary: L Light yaoi. NOT a lemon Ryuzaki started tracking Light to see if he would be valuable asset to the Kira investigation. But has it turned into more? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (yea I hate these things too)--This is my VERY first fanfic. . So please be a lil nice on me! I'm new to writing. Jus to writing spinoffs of shows... But that's all I gotta say. Happy readings!! O YEA! This is a L+LIGHT(Yaoi for those of you who don't know) It doesn't have any smex. So don't worry about that for those of you who don't "approve" of guy on guy action. Ok NOW I'm done!**

L was sitting in front of his many monitors watching his new team from afar. He was tentative about going down there. Socialising wasn't his greatest strength. Mr. Yagami had a son who L was intrigued about. L was thinking about talking to Light. He decided to talk to Mr. Yagami about his son.

"Mr. Yagami." L said sitting in his unique way in the chair next to Yamami senior.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Yagami senior asked turning to face Ryuzaki.

"Would you mind telling me more about your son Light?" L asked, his eyes like a black slate.

"What would you like to know, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked, caught off gaurd.

"He's top of his grade is he not?" L said without emotion, as if he didn't care one way or the other.

"Why yes. Yes he is." Mr. Yagami stated more than obvious that he was proud of his son.

Ryuzaki stared off to the right of Mr. Yagami's head. "Would you have any objections if I went to your son's school to observe him for a better assement of him?" He said in the same emotionless tone.

"W-why would you need a better assement, Ryuzaki?"

"I want to see if he would like to join out task force..." L trailed off, not bothering to finish the end of the sentence.

"Oh." Mr. Yagami said unsure of what to reply. "I suppose it would be fine. Would you want Light to aware of your presence or no?" His voice had turned serious, as if assessing a suspect.

"No. I'd rather he didn't. I want to observe him as he normally is." L turned his blank gaze back to Mr. Yagami.

"Alright Ryuzaki. I won't tell Light." He turned back to his computer.

L got up to get some cake, and maybe some animal crackers.

Light _knew_ someone was following him. He could feel it. But every time he turned around to look behind him there was no one there watching him. "Weird." Light muttered taking his normal seat in the third row.

L sat two rows behind Light. He didn't bother taking notes. He had explained everything to the school. As a cover he would just pretend to take tests and homework. He could do the work if he wanted to, but he didn't _have_ to. The teacher's voice buzzed in and out of Ryluzkai's ears, his main focus was Light. Light was taking notes, no doubt the most imaculate of the class. 'What makes you tick, Light?' He thought to himself.

"Hey dude." A person to his left whispered.

L turned his head slightly to them, not wanting to avert his attention from Light. "Yes." He whispered back.

"You should take notes man. This class is pretty hard. The only one who's passing with colours is Light. But that's not a big surprise. He's _super_ smart. He doesn't get close to anyone though. That's probably why. I mean with no friends to distract him he can study all the time." His voice sounded envious.

"Interesting..." L trailed off, turning his attention back to Light.

"Seriously though dude. Take notes." He slipped him some paper and a pen. Ryzaki just stared at it. "Oh. And another thing. I don't if you're _that_ way, but Light isn't exactly "on the market". So you should try going after someone else."

Ryzaki's head snapped to the boy. "What?" He said, not fully understanding his words.

"I'm just saying. Light isn't interesed in girls, or guys. Well doesn't show interest I should say." He wasn't looking at Ryzaki since the teacher had written more notes on the board.

Ryuzaki started writing too. "Thanks." He muttered, he didn't know why though.

"No problem dude." He scratched more, what could barely called words, down on his paper. "What's your name?" He asked, still writing things down.

L thought for a moment. "Ryuzaki." He said after a while.

"Cool. My name's Kaito." He extended his free hand for Ryuzaki to shake.

L stared at it. After a moment he took it and moved it down once. Hoping Kaito would stop talking to him he turned his attention back to Light. At the same time trying to not make it so obvious. Then, what seemed like ten minutes to L, the class was over. Light was collecting his things. L stayed where he was, not wanting to lose sight of him. When Light went to look behind him Ryuzaki got up and started walking to the door. He could tell that Light was suspicious of him now.

"It's _him_." Light said under his breath. "Who is he?" Light walked out a few people behind the guy he guessed was his new stalker. He sighed. The guy looked back at him. Light ducked behind a pillar, he was sure the boy hadn't seen him. Light peeked out from behind it to see if the guy had left. "Not there." He said, relieved.

"Hello, Light." A low voice said behind him.

He jumped in surprise. Light turned to the person. "Hello." He said, getting himself back under control.

"Light! How are you?" It was one of his annoying girl admirers.

"I'm fine..." What was her name? He wasn't really expected to _remember_ them all was he?

"Oh Light! Will you walk me to my locker? There's this weird guy walking around campus..." Her voice was high pitched.

He was caught off gaurd. Of course he was always asked to do favors and things for other people. He wondered absented mindedly if the guy she was talking about was that guy who was trailing him. "Where is your locker...?" He sighed.

"Yey!" She squealed. She took his wrist and dragged him to her locker. There was a sight of that weird guy. "Ok." She said as she closed her locker. "Will you walk me to my next class Light?" She grinned, hopeful.

"I'm sorry. I have my own class to go to." He went to walk away.

"But we have the same class." Still hopeful.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in class." He said trying to keep his voice giddy. He walked away, leaving the girl in despair.

"Ryuzaki! What's up man?!"

"Kaito." L spat out.

"You know where you're goin' dude?" He came up, slapping L on the shoulder. "The Cafeteria is the other way man." He grinned at him.

"Right." Ryuzkai said dismissivly. "Lunch. Food." He was still looking for Light.

"Um...yeah." Kaito said slowly. He grabbed his arm and walked them the other way. "I'll lead the way Ryuzaki."

"Sure." L walked slowly beside Kaito.

5 minutes later

"Ryuzaki. I know a better place we can eat lunch. We don't have to sit in the cafeteria." They walked out the double doors with their food. Ryuzaki wasn't paying attention because he was looking for Light. L nodded his head, not knowing exactly what Kaito had said. "Here we are dude." Kaito said pulling L down on the floor next to him. "Teachers won't mess with us here. We're pretty much alone." Kaito's tone change on his last sentence.

'What did he mean by that?' L thought to himself.

Kaito set his tray next to him, and put L's in front of him. "So," He started, "Are you staying here permantly or just temporarily?" He was sitting too close to Ryuzaki.

"Um..." Ryuzaki tried to scoot away from Kaito, but Kaito had a hand on his arm. "Please let go of me, Kaito." He said quietly.

Kaito leaned in, only inches from L's face. "Make me Ryuzaki." He whispered seductivley.

L gulped. What was he supposed to do? "I think I should leave." He tried to get up but Kaito pulled him back down on top of him. It happened so fast that Ryuzaki didn't even know Kaito was kissing him until he felt his tongue probing his mouth. 'What the hell is he doing?!' He thought fiercely. L tried to push him off. It only made Kaito pull him closer, sliding his hand up his shirt.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Ryuzaki had somehow ended up against the wall and he was able to see Light standing behind Kaito. For only a second L thought it should be _Light_ kissing him instead of Kaito. The look was gone just as quickly as it had came. "Kaito," Light said sternly. "Get off of him."

Relunctantly Kaito parted his lips from Ryuzaki's, wiping his mouth as he turned his head to Light. "What do you want Light?"

"I don't think he was enjoying himself as much as you were. He's obviously not like you." He said evenly.

Kaito scoffed. "You don't know Ryuzaki, Light."

'So Ryuzaki is his name.' Light noted in his head.

"So don't judge. Maybe it was just his first time kissing." He smirked. "But I wouldn't think so. Not as sexy as someone like him." He turned his head back to L to wink at him. Ryuzaki just stared at him.

Light shoved Kaito aside and help Ryuzaki up. "Come with me Ryuzaki. I don't think you want to be here anymore." His voice was in an indescribable tone. Was is caring? Inquizative? Or something else? L took Light's hand allowing him to pull him up. "You're new here right?" Light asked, picking up Ryuzaki's tray.

"Yes." Ryuzaki replied flatly. He was getting up close and personal to his subject, too close.

"Ok." Light handed Ryuzaki his tray. "I'll take you to a better spot if you want..." Light said unsure.

"Alright." Light was even more handsome up close. His hair caught the light _just so_. His eyes were an ageless amber. Ryuzaki found himself staring at every part of him, inspecting him. Everything about him seemed to fit into place, like if there was even _one_ thing out of place he wouldn't look as atractive. He thought about what Light looked like without clothes...

"Ryuzaki?" L snapped out of his trance when Light said his name. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm..." Ryuzaki stared into Light's face with that same bland expression. "Yes. I'm alright Light." L started to bite his thumb, a habit he had gotten a long time ago. "Thank you for saving me by the way." Ryuzaki said quietly. L stared into the distance in front of him. Still thinking about Light...everything about Light...

"Uh..No problem. Kaito's just that way. Not that it's an excuse." He was trying to keep his voice as emotionless as L's. 'What was that look in his eye when I pulled Kaito off of him? He looked almost as if he wanted _me_ to be the one pinning him against the wall.' Without really knowing why Light started thinking about what it would've been like if he _had_ been the one making out with Ryuzaki. Light found hinself gazing at Ryuzaki, L was staring off into space so he didn't see him. What had first applaed him: his messy, unbrushed hair, the dark circles under his eyes, the eyes themselves how they were just dark orbs in the middle of his face, the way he walked slightly hunched over, his clothes weren't anything to desire, his too pale skin, now turned into things that suited him. The hair would probably feel good to wrap your fingers in...The dark circles accented his eyes, drawing your gaze to them. When you _did_ see his eyes you were caught off gaurd on how _intelligent_ they looked. His posture seemed like a cover to hide his height, but if you looked closer you would see how toned he was. His clothes seemed to frame him perfectly. His pale skin...looked so smooth. Light imagined running his hands over it, tracing veins, feeling his muscles... 'What am I _doing?!_ This is a _guy!_ A new stalker at the least. Why am I fantazing about him?'

"Light...? Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked, trying to hide that he had seen the look in Light's eyes.

Light shook his head until he came back to reality. "Yes. I'm fine Ryuzaki. I was just going over the guide for an exam in my head." He knew it hadn't been a good lie, that Ryuzaki had caught on, but better not to say anything about it. There was a loud bell sound echoing through the halls, "That's the bell for us to go to our next class." Light said, almost a little too relieved

Ryuzaki nodded his head absentmindedly. "I'll see you then I suppose." Light turned down the hall on the right and L went back to the cafeteria to put up his tray. The rest of the day all Ryuzaki could think about was Light, and watching him didn't help to remove his thoughts.

'He's still watching me.' Light thought as he looked back slightly to check if he had been. 'What's going on inside your head Ryuzaki?' He turned back to the teacher. "Are you thinking about the same things I am?" He whispered.

a few days later

"Why does it have to be raining? And today of all days!" Light curse under his breath. He walked briskly to be under a roof. Light had finally decided to confront Ryuzaki. He was going to ask him _why_ he had been following. _ What _that look had been in his eye when he had saved him? And the last burning question, what was he, Light, going to do when he answered? Light scanned the grounds for his shadow. When he looked behind him, as usual, he was there. Ryuzaki was staring at him. "Why is he standing in the rain?" Light walked towards him. His umbrella was big enough to cover two people. "Ryuzaki," He held out his umbrella enough for him to get under it with him, "why are you in the rain? Get under here with me." His voice was gentle.

'What's your angle, Light?' Ryuzaki thought to himself, joining Light un the umbrella. "Why thank you Light." They walked back to the school together.

Light's questions were burning in his mind. "Ryuzaki..."

"Yes, Light."

"Why were you in the rain instead of un a campus roof?"

"I like the rain." Ryuzaki replied simply.

"Let's get under a roof." Light took Ryuzaki's wrist. They both blushed slightly at the contact.

Ryuzaki wanted to talk to Light. They had both been watching each other. He wanted to know what Light had gathered about him.

"Ryuzaki..." Light said quietly but confident. "I want to talk to you about something."

'So he was thinking the same thing I am.' L thought. "What would that be Light?"

Light was silent for a moment. "I think we should go somewhere more secluded." Light remembered that he was still holding L's wrist. He let it go and started walking away, leaving Ryuzaki to follow him.

L couldn't help but look at Light walk. The way his hips swayed slightly, his hair glistened in the mist of rain, the soft treading of his footsteps, his quiet breathing, all of it was taken into Ryuzaki's mental notes. L windered if his observations were becoming something more than an assement of a potential Kira investigator? And was this feeling that he got when he was around Light? When L got out of thinking Light and he were on a covered balcony. There wasn't much room so he and Light were barely feet apart.

"Do you know what I want to talk to you about?" Light asked, wondering if he would confess to his actions.

"Not really Light. But I'm assuming you're going to tell me, right?" Ryuzaki smiled slightly.

Light got caught in the thought of how cute his smile was. The shape of his pale lips...were they tinted with sugar from his sweets? Light wanted to find out. But not now. He had something to do right now. Light stared off into the rain. "I guess I'll just get right to it Ryuzaki." L nodded, Light saw from the corner of his eye. "Are you following me?"

"Yes." Ryuzaki said without hesitation. There was no point in hiding it. Light would have to know about his plans sooner or later.

Light was caught off gaurd by Ryuzaki's sudden answer. "W-why?" Light turned back to him, face under composure again. He looked into L's eyes. He found himself fighting to keep himself under control.

Ryuzaki stared back at Light. "To tell you the truth...I'm not sure anymore." He looked at his feet, not wanting to show himself blushing.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?"

L was still looking at his shoes. "At first I was observing you to see if you would be able to help with the Kira investigation..."

"You're working on the Kira case?" Light asked in disbelief.

"I'm actually _leading_ the investigation, Light." Ryuzaki finally looked at Light. Light's mouth gaped ever so slightly. "It's the main reason why I've been following you."

"Wait. You're saying you want me to _help_ with the case?" Light saked, still not believing it.

"Yes. I am." Ryuzaki studied Light's reaction. Light was speechless.

"What's the other reason, or reasons, that you've been following me then?" He managed to get out.

Ryuzaki sighed. "I don't know it fully myself Light."

Light walked to stand inches in front of him. "Ryu...zaki..." Light extended his hand, wanting to touch Ryuzaki's face. "..." Light didn't know what to say or do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but would he be _able_ to do it?

"Light..." Light had pulled his hand into his chest. "What are you thinking right now? And don't worry about me judging what you say. I want to know."

Light mouth slid open slightly once more. "I guess..." Ryuzaki could practically hear Light's heart speed up. Light licked his lips, they were too wet. The rain poured harder. "I don't know how to say it..."

"Are you attracted to me Light?" Ryuzaki said unabashed.

"..." Light's heart accelerated. "Ryuza...ki..." Could he really say what was he was thinking?

"Are you Light? Answer it anyway that conveys what you _really_ feel."

'Did Ryuzaki just _wink _at me?!' "Ryuzaki. I don't know how to answer your question." Light said at last.

"Is there another way you could tell me?"

'An inuendo.' "Maybe..." Light said, toying with him.

It was Ryuzaki's turn for his heart to pound. "Do it then." He put the ball back in Light's court.

Light gulped. What was he going to do? Juft let Ryuzaki show him up? "Do you mean it Ryuzaki? Are you implying that you're attracted to _me?_" Ryuzaki's expression gave nothing away. Light had no choice. He could walk away and never know what Ryuzaki felt or tasted like, or he could stay and find out.

At the same time they leaned into each other, knowing what the other wanted. L's hand slid up Light's shirt, wanting his skin under hand. Light wound his fingers into Ryuzaki's hair. Even though in reality there was barely any room, it felt like they were in a whole other world. They pulled away reluctantly when the bell rang for school.

"Light..."

"Mmm..." Light murmered, leaning on Ryuzaki.

"You wouldn't skip school to spend the day with me would you." L whispered.

"What did you want to do?" Light leaned back to look at Ryuzaki.

"I didn't have anything in particular planned..."

"We could go to the park..." Light whispered back.

"You mean you would spend the day with me instead of with books?" L cupped Light's face in his hand without thinking.

Light sighed at the touch. "Mhmm."

Ryuzaki kissed his again. "We should then. Before anyon knows we're here." He grabbed Light's hand and pulled him back to the campus grounds. Whe they reached visibility of people Ryuzaki let him go.

But when they were away from the school and at the lake, there wasn't really a time when they weren't touching. They became a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**FOLLOW UP!!**

**Alright. I was told that this would be a good story with a follow up. So I'm here to please. It may have a "smex scene". But not a pornish one. . Hope you enjoy it. **

It had been over a month since Raito and Ryuzaki had first kissed. It wasn't uncommon to see them discussing different things. Things people of normal IQ couldn't keep up with. But behind the curtains they didn't talk about things of their veiws of different things. No, they talked about the matters of their hearts. Each wanted to tell each other the same thing(only Light had a second sercret he wished to let out).

"Light." L said in his usual quiet tone.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Light looked into Ryuzaki's eyes and lost himself for a second. They were laying on Raito's bed. L was laying on Light and holding Light's book up with his hands. Light his fingers of one hand tangled in Ryuzaki's lusously messy hair.

"Would you be interested in taking you studying to my room?"

"At head quaters?" Light asked, cupping Ryuzaki's face in his other hand.

L leaned into Light's hand. "Mhmmm." He murmered. Ryuzaki shoved Light's book away so jump the other few inches from Light's face to kiss him fiercely. It was so steamy that they almost didn't hear Light's mother walking up the stairs.

"Light?" She called, knocking politely on his door.

"Y-yes Mom?" He answered. Ryuzaki got off Light reluctantly and sat on the side of the bed and stared out the window.

Sachiko entered the room with a plate of snadwhiches. "You have been up here studying for hours. I thought you might be hungry." She said sweetly. She walked over and set them on Light's desk.

"Thanks mom." Light smiled. "Ryuzaki was wanting me to go to HQ for something important, I can't say what it is, so can I go?" Light asked.

"Well sure Honey." His mother answered, smiling. "It's so good to see you mingling with friends." With that she left the room.

Light dismissed the insult that his mother didn't intend to say. He sat behind L and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I'm all yours for the night." He whisperd in his ear seductively. But was Light sure that he was ALL Ryuzaki's?

L turned around and managed to pull Light on top of him so he could kiss him gently. "Yes you are." Ryuzaki retorted just as seductively. A shiver ran down Light's spine. L pulled Raito to his feet and lead him down the stairs. "Thank you for having me over Mrs. and Ms. Yagami." Ryuzaki smiled sweetly at both Sachiko and Sayu.

Sayu giggled, she had a thing for Ryuzaki. "Thank you for coming." They both said at the same time. Ryuzaki and Light waved and left for L's room. They wanted the same ending, but the question was: would they be able to get it?

L closed the door behind them. Light turned slowly to face Ryuzaki. They stared at each other. 'Start out slow.' They both thought. Ryuzaki closed the distance that he hated. He wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers up the back of his head, Light loved that. Light moaned in pleasure. Light nipped at the tender sweet flesh that was Ryuzaki's neck. L pulled Light closer into him. Before they knew what had happened they were on L's bed and undressing. Ryuzaki put a hand on Light's chest, cuaght off guard with his muscles. He snapped out of it. "Light..." He whispered, his voice all but muffled from Light's mouth.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Light asked as he stopped and looked at L.

"Let's slow down a bit." He whispered. Light nodded and kissed him slower. Their arms were wrapped securely around each other. "Light...Light..." Ryuzaki moaned.

"Ryuzaki." He whispered seductively. "I want you." He said boldly. A primal growl rumbled in Ryuzaki's throat. Light all but ripped L's pants off. At the same time Ryuzaki was tearing Raito's off. Ryuzaki was kissing Light all over his body. Ryuzaki felt Light become bigger than before. And so did their need.

Hehehehe. I'm going to be evil and leave you to make up the rest of this scene by yourself -.

45-60 minutes later...maybe more

Raito was curled up against L. "Ryuzaki..." Light whispered.

"Mhmmmm." Ryuzaki twirled a strand of Light's hair with his finger.

"If I told you something that would...be shocking...and might change how you feel about me, would you listen and let me explain it?" Light turned L's head so they could look at each other.

"Of course Lght. But may I tell you something first?" Ryuzaki smiled. Light thought about how cute he looked when he smiled and wished he would smile more. Then he started thinking about his lips and...well you know where THAT'S going -.

"Sure. Anything Ryuzaki." Light murmered, nustling his head back into L's chest.

"I...I...I love you." He said at last.

Without missing a beat, "I love you too, Ryuzaki." Light replied.

Ryuzaki kissed the top of Light's head. And before you knew it it was another hour and a half before they could exchange words that weren't the gasping, groaning, and grunting each other's names in pleasure. "Ry-ry-ryu-ryuzaki..." Light gasped out.

Ryuzaki was breathing hard, but managed to gasp out a "What?"

"Can I...tell you...tell you...that thing now?" Light was out of breath. He didn't think this took so much energy, but they had gone on a faster pace in the second round.

"Yes." Ryuzaki was now laying on top of Light, too tired to move, wouldn't even if wanted to.

"I...I'm...I...I'm Kira." He forced out. He tensed, waiting for Ryuzaki to react.

"I know Light. I know. I still love you. I'll always love you. You complete me in ways I didn't think that needed to be completed. You filled all the holes that I wasn't aware of. I don't care. I want you." Ryuzaki leaned up and kissed Light softly on the lips. Light got aroused AGAIN. Light was ready for a third round. "Wait." Ryuzaki whispered, holding Light down. "You said you would explain WHY you became Kira."

Light nodded. "I found the Death Note one day when I was walking across the grounds to leave school. It was under a tree, out of the way and hidden. When I checked it out I thought it was a joke that someone concocted. It was elaborate, I had to give them that. But I didn't believe in the powers it claimed to have. So I decided to put it back and wait a few days to see if someone elses took it. When they didn't I took it home. I was intrigued. I tried it on a few criminals. The first one just hit me like a coincidence, but when I tried it the second time I knew it was real. I had my phase of paranoia. When I got over it I decided to clean up the filth that had collected in this world. I knew that the world was vast and it would take me a long time. I would start in Japan then branch out until the whole world knew of Kira's views and power. I would the God of the new world that I would craft with my hands. But now..." He trailed off. He had absentmindedly started swirling his finger across Ryuzaki's chest. "But now I don't want to clean up the world. Because...well...You're my world Ryuzaki. And you're perfect. Pure. You don't NEED cleaning. And even if you did I wouldn't change you. Ever." Light kissed L's nose. "You filled me too L. You showed me a world that I thought I would never have. A world that I have recieved with another person. A world I didn't have to craft with my hands. I love you so much. I know that you couldn't possibly forgive of this. That I'm your rival and want to kill you. But I can't bring myself to even THINK about thinking about harming you. You are too precious--" Light's words were cut off as Ryuzaki claimed his mouth.

"You will be mine forever Raito. No one else's. I'll drop the Kira case. Give it to someone else. I say I was wrong about you, that I just wanted a suspect to make it seemed that I wasn't a fake." L said between kisses to Light's subtle, beautiful lips. "We'll run away. They'll understand because we're so alike. They know we're meant for each other. They don't want to say it aloud. But they know." Round four.

"Ryuzaki. How long are we going to keep this up?" Light joked, kissing his face lightly. They were both too tired to go another round at the moment.

"Tonight or our love?"

A strange look came over Light's face. A look that gave Ryuzaki an ache in his heart. It didn't suite his Light. "Both." He whispered it like a curse. Like the words weren't supposed to be in existance.

"I can go all night." Ryuzaki winked, kissing Light on the chin. "And forever." He answered to the second question. "Do you object to either of my answers my Light. My soon-to-be-known secret."

Light smiled sweetly at him. "No Ryuzaki. Not at all." Raito kissed L's cheek. "But can you tell me something?"

"Anything." Ryuzaki breathed into Light's chest.

"What is your real name?" He asked quietly.

He was SURE that Light loved him. That he couldn't live without him just as much as he couldn't live without him. (was that confusing?) "Lawliet." He said at length.

"Lawliet." Light repeated, as if it were the most beautiful word in the entire universe. "A name fit only for you."

Raito and Ruizaki spent the whole night exploring each other again and again and again and again. The next day Lsaid he was moving to a different task force. He had enjoyed their company and appreciated their help. But he needed to go alone for a while. Well almost alone. Mr. Yagami allowed Light to help Ryuzaki away from them. They were allowed to work on the case, but would not be offered any of L and Light's findings. They agreed to the arrangment. When Light left the building, hand in hand with the love of his life, he never looked back.

**OMG! That was a better ending than I thought I would've imagined! XD YEY ME. PLEASE tell me what you think. I may do another one of these, but not the same plot or whatever. But there is a Matsuda+Misa-Misa fanfic I have going and should be up and running soon. Welp. Hope you enjoyed! LPCG**


End file.
